clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Club Penguin Nation
Club Penguin Nation is a country that takes up most of Club Penguin Island with the other part belonging to the Penguin Federation. It is home to millions of penguins. Timeline Make sure to add the events, parties and your own ideas too! * Around 140,000,000 BP - Caveguins were discovered to have inhabbited Club Penguin island since this period. * Around 120,000,000 BP - The Megalodon frozen in ice reaches CP Island after many weeks and gets stuck to the island but later breaks off due to underwater volcanos. * Around 120,000,000 BP - The Iceberg, with a Megalodon frozen inside, drifts to its present location off the coast of CP; after being explored and claimed for the CPN in 1968, scientists were able to determine it came from a location very far south. * 100,000,000 BP - Garugg The Ugg Ugg is born around this period. * 65,000,000 BP - Dinosaurs disappear from Club Penguin mysteriously. The Megalodon escapes from the Iceberg due to increased volcanic activity heating up the ice. * 50,000,000 BP - An asteroid crashes 4,000 km north from Club Penguin Island. * 31,000,000 BP - Penguins completley desert the island. * 300 BC - Penguins return to the island. * 500 AD - 1500 AD - Around this time, penguins came back, and studied witchcraft, potion making, magic and things were medieval here. ** This was around the time Garianna I first lived. * December 23rd, 1524 - Gariwaldo is born. * April 15th, 1567 - Gariwaldo discovers an asteroid orbiting the sun but didn't name it. * June 4th, 1766 - Diamond Pearl Trench is discovered. * July 19th, 1798 - Captain Rockbeard VII comes to Club Penguin. * September 11th, 1800 - The Antarctican Wars begin and Club Penguin goes under heavy protection by the Penguin States. * July 15th, 1889 - Club Penguin's outer regions are discovered by explorers (Companion Island, Pearl Isle). * April, 1900 - A small town of igloos is made in Club Penguin Island by the residents. * December 30th, 1925 - James Gariwald is born in Club Penguin. * October 31st, 1930 - Gariwald VIII is born in Club Penguin. * March, 1934 - Many refugees and citizens move to Club Penguin since it is a safe place to avoid being killed in the Second Antarctican War against the Polar Union. * March 12th, 1945 - The Antarctican Wars end. * February 25th, 1950 - Club Penguin has a confirmed total of over 1,500 living there. * May 6th, 1965 - Companion Island is discovered. * September 11th, 1974 - Kojo King is born. * September 18th, 1979 - Gary The Gadget Guy is born. * January 12th, 1980 - Narvy The Gadget Guy is born. * November 7th, 1980 - Aunt Arctic is born. * October 4th, 1980 - Amelia King dies mysteriously. * June 7th, 1987 - DJ Maxx is born. * August 13th, 1988 - Pearl Isle opened a residential area. * January 29th, 1989 - Alexander S. Stevenson & Albert Hansnow visit Club Penguin. * July 7th, 1989 - Norman Zed is born. * September 11th, 1989 - Cadence is born. * June 8th, 1992 - Sally Zooks is born. * August 28th, 1993 - Anna Zooks is born. * April 10th, 1995 - Larry is born. * October 4th, 2000 - Lily and Morgan Antarctica move to Club Penguin. * March 7th, 2001 - CP beings it's grand reconstruction, starts building the town, and will soon become a nation of it's own. * April 15th, 2004 - Kaboom Incident occurs on Pearl Isle. ** Jet Pack Guy is revealed for the first time for saving penguins, and earning himself a little bit of fame. * March 23rd, 2005 - The Sports Shop replaces Beak Tower as the main PSA base and is open to agents before Ski Village opens. * October 4th, 2005 - Club Penguin becomes it's own nation and finishes the grand reconstruction of the island, and the town and opens. * October 29th, 2005 - Dustin Flipper and his family move to Club Penguin. * July 27th, 2009 - Agent92966 and Veronica92966 move to Club Penguin. * December 26th, 2012 - The Oz Triplets set off a massive pack of fireworks in the Town. * February 2014 - The Megalodon is first sighted in over 65 million years off the coast of the Cove. Category:Countries Category:Islands Category:Club Penguin Nation Category:Club Penguin